gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 3: Super Charged!/List of Catchphrases
This is a list of all the catchphrases from Kids' WB: Heroes to Life 3: Super Charged!. Magic *Spyro/Dark Spyro/Spry/Dragon Master Spyro - All Fired Up! *Saturn Girl - Out of This World! *Sophia Winterford - *Twilight Sparkle/Allicorn Power Twilight Sparkle - *Déjà Vu - Did That Just Happen? *Sakura Kinomoto/Card Master Sakura - *Tony Jones - *Star Butterfly/Sport Tamer Star Butterfly - *Pop Fizz/Big Bubble Pop Fizz - The Motion of the Potion! *Blythe/Mini Blythe - *Sunil Nevla - *Unicorn - My Power is Magic! *Mammoth Mutt - *Timmy Turner/Wish Attacker Timmy - *Dipper Pines/Mysterious Caster Dipper - *Mabel Pines - *Paulie Pretztail - *Splat/Paint Messer Splat - The Art of War! *Sailor Moon/Witch Sailor Moon/Plant Racer Sailor Moon - *Uncle Chan - Earth *Yoshi/Blue Yoshi/Baby Yoshi/Scrambled Egg Yoshi - Dino Powered Up! *Bugs Bunny/Nature Warrior Bugs - What's Up, Doc? *Knuckles/Super Knuckles/Battle Cracking Knuckles - *Sticks/Jungle Beat Sticks - *Clay Bailey/Earth Banging Clay - *Rabbit - *Rex Owen - *Armadillomon - *ExVeemon/Veemon/Digi Punch ExVeemon - *Fist Bump - Knock Knock... Too Late! *Terrafin/Shark Shooter Terrafin - It's Feeding Time! *Dino-Rang/Ranging Boom Dino-Rang - Come Rang or Shine! *Flashwing - Blinded by the Light! *Rex/Mechana-Sword Rex - Roaring to Great Heights! *Smash Hit/Pirate Plank Smash Hit - Let's Rock! *Terra - *Piper - *Bash - Rock and Roll! *Wallop - Hammer It Home! *Feather - *Tail Terrier - Tech *Tails/Classic Tails/Tail Twister Tails - *Cyborg - *Jimmy Neutron/Agent Jimmy/Science Ruler Jimmy - Gotta Blast! *Ace Bunny/Ultra Hero Ace - *Spin - Let's Spin with It! *Cubix - Ready for Battle! *Drixenol - *Johnny Test/Turbo Drift Johnny - *Komodo - Gimzos of Fury! *Astro Boy - Gotta Jet! *Marty - *Chiro/Mega Charge Chiro - Hyperforce Go! *Drobot/Drobit/Upgrade 10 Drobot - Blink and Destroy! *Max Taylor/Dino Charger Max - Dino Thunder Flash! *Panda - *Trigger Happy/Double Dare Trigger Happy - No Gold, No Glory! *Mega Man/Robot Thunder Mega Man - The Fighting Robot! *Donatello - *Manga Charge/Merry Manga Charge - Attract to Attack! *Mega Man.EXE - Time to Jack-In! *Kim Possible/Stealth Spy Kim - What's the Stitch? Fire *Charizard - Time to Settle the Flames! *Emboar - *Birdo - Loving It Hot! *Victini - *Blaziken - *Hot Dog/Molten Hot Dog - See Spot Burn! *Gulimon - *Kimiko Tohomiko - *Trail Blazer - The Mane Event! *Inferape - *Greymon - *Fryno - Crash and Burn with Fire! *Typloshion - *Spitfire - Fuel the Fire! Water *Vector - Crocing Up the Music! *Osmosis Jones - *Omi - *Dewitt - I'm Spicing Up the Splash! *Flip Wreck - Making Waves! *Koopa - *Bubbles - *Echo - Let's Make Some Noise! *SpongeBob/Pirate SpongeBob - *Gill Grunt/Gill Runt - Fear the Fish! *Big - *Patrick - *Coconut Fred - *Zap - Ride the Lightning! Air *Sonic/Super Sonic/Iron Bash Sonic - Shock, Drop, and Roll! *Rainbow Dash/Sparkle Spread Rainbow Dash - Speeding Clouds Up! *Blades/Blade Master Blades - Looking Sharp! *Finn - *Jet-Vac/Hurricane Jet-Vac - Hawk and Awe! *Scratch - See You Laser! *Blossom - *Charmy - *Krypto - *Robin/Super Hero Robin - Titans Go! *Raimundo Pedrosa/Xiaolin Warrrior Raimundo - Gong Yi Tan Pai! *Aerrow - *Stormblade/Feather Spinning Stormblade - Feather the Storm! *Goku/Young Goku - *Sasquatch/Bouncing Eggy Sasquatch - *Superman - *Whirlwind/Spectrum Whirlwind - Twists of Fury! *Streaky - *Jade Chan/Triple Extreme Jade - *Warnado/Tronado Tilter Warnado - For the Wind! *Krillin - Life *Beast Boy - Going Really Wild! *Snivy/Dragon Pouncer Snivy - *High Five/Low Four/Poison Shooter High Five - Buzz Off! *Mouse - *The Flea - *Espio/Ninja Espio/Samurai Slash Espio - *Fluttershy - The Power of Animals! *Chris Kratt - *Edyn/Magi Defender Edyn - *Camo/Cow Tripper Camo - Fruit Punch! *Skunk - *Stealth Elf/Super Shot Stealth Elf - Silent But Deadly! *Fox - *Food Fight - Eat This! *Spot - *Sceptile/Health Controller Sceptile - *Chesnaught/Life Sheeler Chesnaught - *Tree Rex - Be Afraid of the Bark! *Sandy Cheeks/Karate Learner Sandy - *Shroomboom - He Shoots, He Spores! *Turtwig/New Year's Turtwig/Knight Trainer Turtwig - Undead *Shadow - The Ultimate Life Form! *Rouge - *Danny Phantom - Going Ghost! *Tom - *Stork - *Junko - *Roller Brawl - Let's Roll! *Cynder/Skeletal Cynder/Cyndi - Volts and Lighting! *Phantom Girl - Ghostly Power! *Ezekiel Zick - *Wolverine - *Spider-Man - *Hunter Steele - Calling All Spider Riders! *Alex O'Connell - Light *Spotlight/Spotlittle/Light Shiner Spotlight - Time to Shine! *Starfire - Let There Be the Light! *Rikochet - *Yakko Warner/Wacky Watcher Yakko - Taking It to the Max! *Michelangelo - It's Ninja Time! *Tom Majors/Chaotic Extreme Tom - Ready to Get Chaotic? *Jaden Yuki/Duel Master Jaden - Get Your Game On! *Yuma Tsukumo/Zexal Power Yuma - *Shoutmon/Jade Shoutmon/Digi Master Shoutmon - *Jackie Chan/Stunt Taker Jackie - *Pinkie Pie/Party Smasher Pinkie Pie - *Amy Rose/St. Patrick's Amy/Love Slicer Amy - *Macro Diaz/Martial Strike Macro - *Cream - *Raphael - *Bunea Girl - Dark *Raven - *Blackout/Legendary Blackout - Darkness Falls! *Strag - *Meta Knight - *Yugi - Time to Duel! *Yusei Fudo - Let's Rev It Up! *Batman - *Leonardo - Ready for Ninja Action! *Bull Dog/Bull Pup -